Guys on a Show
Guys on a Show was a show on Orange Lounge Radio hosted by Skie, Xtofer, and RicePrincess on Wednesday nights at 7:00pm Pacific Time. The show went on hiatus in the summer of 2007 due to the hosts' work schedules, along with them moving away from each other, preventing them from hosting the show on a regular basis any further. Format Unlike the main OLR show, Guys on a Show covers a wider variety of topics then just video game news, ranging from pop culture to personal lives. Much like its Sunday night counterpart, the show also took in Skype calls from listeners, allowing for a higher level of interactivity between the audience and the hosts. Less Than Three Sometime in the spring of 2007, RicePrincess and Xtofer began hosting another show, Less Than Three, which would air immediately after Guys on a Show. Less Than Three dealt with topics about romance and dating, and the hosts would also answer questions about dating. Along with Guys on a Show, Less Than Three went on hiatus when work schedules and hosts moving out of reasonable driving distance made regular broadcast of the show no longer possible. Relaunch On February 14th, 2016 it was announced during a special segment in between The Bobby Blackwolf Show and Orange Lounge Radio that three new shows would be joining the ranks at The VOG Network, one of which was the return of Guys on a Show! This edition of the show will be pretaped, but still debut on the network Wednesdays at 8:30PM Pacific time. (so that way they can just record whenever is best for everyone involved including any guests they might invite to be on the show.) and then the podcast episode goes up on Thursdays. But fear not, the show will still cover all things pop culture (and still feature the same explicit remarks from Xtofer from the old show!) Episodes (Note that this list only refers to post-relaunch episodes.) # We’re back… Star Wars Episode 8… Kristin Cavallari… What’s the big deal with awards shows anyway?… Other peoples tweets & emails featuring Destiny… # Skype Video Calling… Self-Driving Cars… A hashtag unfit to print… Old video games – Are they really that great or are we just old?… Other peoples tweets & emails featuring Virtual Reality… # New Star Trek TV Show… Zsa Zsa Gabor is still alive… Toy Hunting: It’s an Adult Sport… Power Rangers… Other people's tweets & emails… # Cold Remedies… Thingmaker… Television Troubles… I’m a Grown Ass Woman and I Love Disneyland!… Our own tweets featuring princesses and villains… # Reasons to own a belt… Changes at Tidal… Donald Drumpf… “It’s a Nerd World After All!” with Sil… E-mails and Tweets featuring Peep Toe Booties… # Twitter Drama… Facebook wants to be Snapchat… #FreeKesha… Wrestling: Soap Operas for Men– and Women!… Tweets including where to find sailors… # Daylight Savings Time… Playstation VR… 500 days are over… Meet my Fursona!… Tweets and no E-mails :( # Keeping you on your toes… Noises… Dogs… “My Car Can Drive Itself- Out of the Driveway!”… Tweet and Email, hugs and repetition… # Miitomo… Advice… Sportsball on Twitter… Touch the Robot… Let’s Roleplay!… More Phobia discussion in E-mail… # Continuing Advice… Crash Screens with QR Codes… Crap Facebook Articles… Gamma Alpha Upsilon… Tweets… # Do you #adblock your favorite websites? Would you use a new adblocker that would give money to your favorite websites? How do I get a piece of that pie?… The 2016 #election gets crazier and crazier. Which presidential candidate is faking their handshakes?… And we are joined by Parm and Princess Irene to talk about the art of #trolling. In video games, in comments sections, on Twitter and on YouTube. What’s funny and what’s too far?… # We hung out, like IRL, because of #internetfriendships… Rob might have soapboxed a bit on the recent #facebook drama…Xtofer gives us the latest in the #freekesha saga which has us shaking our heads more and more… And we are joined by our pal Derek (@EmbryonX) to talk about #gamesjournalism , including writing for a website with such longevitiy, as well as the world of #gamereviews, and the internet comments that come of it… # We were gone, but it’s good to know eXtofer has the #allclear from his doctor… Rob made some bad choices but decided to run it off in a #5K… eXtofer brings us some #GameOfThrones speculation… Rob reminds everyone to change your #password and always enable #TFA and our special guest Ian (@Atari_Barbie) joins us to talk about #E3, including memories and the potential future of the show… # What’s kept eXtofer away from the show for a couple weeks? #adultchickenpox… Hope you weren’t using any #xboxfitness videos because they’re gonna disappear soon… eXtofer loves #gameofthrones even if he lost a bet over it… and our pal Ronnie Talbott, alumnist of #BigBrother joins us to talk about his experiences as a fan turned contestant, share some stories, and of course gossip about #BB18 # A shocking event happened to eXtofer’s backdoor that kept him from a show last week… #PokemonGo fever is sweeping the nation… A new app gives you even more elaborate filters for your #selfies… Is anyone reading the #TermsOfService ? We have scientific proof now that you don’t… We discuss #collecting . What have you collected as a kid? As an adult?… # Reflecting back on a very Azerothian time… Rumors about whats next for #Nintendo in their next console… #PokemonGo has some major issues, and too many cheaters… and we take some time to get a little #political (oops) in talking about causes Category:Shows